Digimon War
by Dustbot-062
Summary: War once again ravages the Digital World after experiencing its longest moment of peace. Now its up to six new Digidestined to join forces and fight along side their Digimon Partners to save the Digital World. War isn't a child's game so will these new heroes be able to overcome their own differences and join forces to save the Digital World, or fall victim to the horror of war.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: All canon Digimon belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

Digimon War Prologue

The Peace Server was full of energy and life as several Digimon walked around the courtyard of the Peace Castle. They played games, visited with friends or ate some of the delicious food served by the venders.

The Digimon have all gathered at Peace Castle to celebrate the anniversary of when QueenPeacemon brought peace to the Digital World. Digimon of all species and levels were celebrating happily together, even QueenPeacemon's Peace Warriors were enjoying the festival. As the Digimon celebrated a tall, Digimon in samurai like armor walked through the crowd, ignoring the festivities as he entered the castle.

The Digimon was QueenPeacemon's greatest general, Tactimon. He was tasked with commanding her army and seeing that war never reached the Peace Server. He was good at his job and although he would have liked to join the others in the celebration, he couldn't bring himself to. Along with commanding her army, Tactimon tasked himself with keeping QueenPeacemon safe. It was because of her that the Digital World had entered a time of peace, but there was always a threat of war on the horizon and the rumor of a powerful Digimon causing war didn't make him even more relaxed.

Tactimon walked down the elegant hallways of the castle to the grand dining room where QueenPeacemon was entertaining two of her close friends. Two Knightmon stood guard in front of the door to the dining room. They saw Tacitmon and opened the great wooden doors to allow for the general to enter.

The grand dining room was a large room with a big circular, golden table in the middle with an elegant chandelier above it. There were several chairs around the round table with a more elegant and golden one towards the front of it. The room had several glass stained windows that lit the room with a colorful light. There was a large fire place towards the far end of the room where an elegant portrait of QueenPeacemon sat above it.

QueenPeacemon, an enchanting dove-like humanoid in elegant robes with a small crystal crown on the top of her head sat at the front of the table. The table was covered with a verity of Digimon delicacies from around the Digital World setting at the table with QueenPeacemon, stuffing his face, was KingEtemon. The tall, yellow monkey had already eaten half of the food on the table while his companion, a rather large, yellowish golden ball with arms, legs and a face, ate his food at a more casual pace. PrinceMamemon would occasionally pat his lips with a napkin before returning to his meal.

QueenPeacemon noticed Tactimon enter and smiled at his presence.

"Tactimon, what a pleasant surprise, please join us," She said to him.

QueenPeacemon's silky, pleasing and comforting voice made Tactimon relax a little. He always enjoyed being in QueenPeacemon's presences, because it always made him feel more relaxed and happy when with her.

Tactimon did a quick bow before he spoke. His authoritative voice rang through the room as he spoke, causing KingEtemon to stop swallowing all of QueenPeacemon's food.

"Thank you my queen, but I am preoccupied at the moment" Tactimon told her.

QueenPeacemon smiled again at the comment before Tactimon continued to speak.

"I just came to see how you and your guest were doing and to make sure you were safe," Tactimon continued.

"We are fine, thank you, Tactimon," QueenPeacemon told him.

Tactimon surveyed the room, ignoring the gazes of KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon.

"I know my lady; it's just, with the rumors of this war crazed Digimon going around I like to see for myself that you are safe," Tactimon replied.

"Oh, Tactimon, you worry too much" QueenPeacemon told him. "The Digital World is experiencing its longest moment of peace in centuries. This rumor about a Digimon known as Tyrantmon is nothing more than that, a rumor,"

"Yeah, QueenPeacemon is right, there hasn't been any fighting since she started her campaign," KingEtemon said in agreement, his voice sounding like a bad Elvis Presley impression.

"That's not entirely true, there are still bad Digimon out there that I have yet to reform. Most of them are in hiding but some have caused some trouble, but Tactimon and the others have taken care of it," QueenPeacemon stated.

"Yes and it's those Digimon that worry me. If any of them were to get into this sever now, several innocent Digimon would be hurt," Tactimon told them.

"Oh dear, maybe having the festival now wasn't such a good idea," PrinceMamemon said.

"The festival is being held to give the Digimon a since of security and that they are free to live happily, it's what they all need now," QueenPeacemon told them.

Tactimon was about to ask about increasing security when the doors to the room burst open and Vulcanusmon rushed into the room. The multi-armed Digimon rushed towards Tactimon before collapsing.

"Vulcanusmon, what's the matter?" Tactimon asked, as he helped the Digimon up.

Vulcanusmon let out a groan as he was helped to his feet.

"It was terrible" The older Digimon told them. "I was working on the weapon to defeat the rumored Tyrantmon in my Weapons Server when Weaselmon showed up. He had an army of Digimon with him and they attacked me. I managed to distract them and just barely got away,"

KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon let out a loud gasp when they heard that while QueenPeacemon stood up.

"Did they get the weapon?" QueenPeacemon asked.

Vulcanusmon shook his head.

"I'd only managed to create the five pieces needed for it before the attack. I have them right here," Vulcanusmon told them.

Vulcanusmon then reached into the pouch on his waist and pulled out four strange shaped golden pieces.

"There are only four here, where is the fifth?" Tactimon asked him.

"I gave the fifth piece to Gallantmon before I came here," He answered.

"Good, we can trust Gallantmon to keep it safe until then, Tactimon, I want you take a piece and I want you keep a piece yourself, Vulcanusmon. Give the other two to KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon," QueenPeacemon ordered.

"What? Are you sure you want to give them a piece?" Tactimon asked, pocketing one of the pieces.

"Yes, Weaselmon, won't think of them to have a piece," QueenPeacemon said.

Tactimon reluctantly walked over to the two and handed both of them a piece of the mysterious weapon. They both looked uneasy.

"KingEtemon, PrinceMamemon, I'm trusting you two to guard those pieces with your lives. If Tyrantmon gets his hands on them then the Digital World would be doomed," QueenPeacemon told them.

KingEtemon closed his hand around the piece and saluted her.

"You can count on me, QueenPeacemon, I won't let anyone touch it and if they try to I'll give them a good King Mon-Kick in the rear," He told her demonstrating a kick.

"Quite right, you can count on use to protect them our queen," PrinceMamemon told her.

She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the whole castle shook as several explosions could be heard from outside.

"What was that?" KingEtemon asked in panic.

"Weaselmon must have let them into the server" Tactimon told them. "Quickly now you must get of here, I'll deal with them,"

Tactimon then rushed out of the room, ordering the Knightmon at the door to stand guard. QueenPeacemon then hurried to the fire place and pulled on the candle stick that sat on the mantle. The fireplace then moved away from the wall and turned to reveal a hidden staircase that descended into a secret passageway.

"Follow these stairs to the bottom and then follow the tunnel to the outside. Once outside you three must return to your respected servers and protect yourselves and those who follow you there," QueenPeacemon told them.

The three then hurried over and down the stairs. Vulcanusmon stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at QueenPeacemon.

"What about you my lady?" He asked.

"I'll find another way out you must get out of here. Keep the pieces safe until the chosen come to retrieve it," She told him.

Vulcanusmon nodded and hurried down the stairs after the others. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the secret door at the top of the stairs close and the fireplace slide back into position.

* * *

Tactimon ran back into the open courtyard to see it in chaos. Several of the Knightmon and PeaceTroopmon were fighting with the enemy army, while several of the other Digimon were running for cover. The enemy army was much larger than the force they had at the Peace Kingdom and consisted of a variety of Digimon.

"Get the other Digimon to safety" Tactimon ordered. "Activate the turrets, close all gates and don't let any of them get into the castle!"

Tactimon ran into the middle of the courtyard and was about to engage a fierce looking Digimon when he heard a shout come from above.

"**Tyrant Collbrande!**" The voice shouted.

Tactimon looked up to see an intimidating, maroon Dragon-Man Digimon with a flaming sword falling from the sky at him. Tactimon rolled out of the way as the figure crashed into the ground. Tactimon got back up and held his prized weapon, the Sword of Storms, at the ready. Tactimon was use to fighting without the sword drawn. He knew of the destructive power of the sword and only planned on using it when needed.

The dragon Digmon stood up and smirked at Tactimon.

"Hello, Tactimon, long time no see," The Digmon said.

Tactimon glared at the Digimon as his grip tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Dorbickmon," Tactimon replied back.

Dorbickmon let out a small chuckle before readying his flaming sword.

"What do you say, Tactimon, one last dance, for old time's sake?" Dorbickmon asked.

Tactimon replied by rushing forward, Dorbickmon doing the same. Their swords clashed and the two warriors fought in the center of the courtyard while the battle waged on around them.

Dorbickmon's attacks were fast and strong while the rage burning inside of Dorbickmon made the fire of his sword stronger and his attacks harder. Tactimon however was able to deflect each blow and return with his attack at a precise moment. Their swords locked together causing the two to stare each other in the eye.

Dorbickmon gave Tactimon a toothy grin.

"All these years of fighting and you still fight with your sword sheathed, I must say I'm disappointed. I was hoping to witness your true power before I killed you," Dorbickmon taunted.

"All these years of fighting and you still fight only with anger instead of technique," Tactimon replied.

Dorbickmon growled and the heat of his fire sword increased Tactimon ignored it and kicked Dorbickmon back. Dorbickmon then charge forward only to be swept kicked to the ground by Tactimon.

"**Primary Tactic!**" Tactimon shouted.

The guns on Tactimon's back suddenly flipped over his shoulder and fired a destructive blast at Dorbickmon before he could get up. Dorbickmon was hit with the blast and found himself pushed deep into the ground by the blast.

When the blast was finish the guns flipped back onto Tactimon's back and he turned away from the crater in the ground he was about to move into the castle to check on QueenPeacemon when he heard something behind him.

"**Burning the Dragon!**" Dorbickmon shouted from the crater.

Tactimon turned to see the land shift as large pillars of fire suddenly began to burst from the ground and chunks of the ground exploded. Tactimon was too late to run and was hit by one of the blasts from the ground sending him flying backwards into a wall. He groaned and managed to get back to his feet to see Dorbickmon rise from the crater his sword burning bright and his body covered in flamed. Tactimon raised his weapon and prepared for the fight.

* * *

QueenPeacemon stood behind the round table in the dining room, listening to the sounds of battle outside the castle walls. She clasped her hands and prayed, hoping that the Digimon who had died would have their data recycled so that they can live again or move on to a more peaceful place. As she prayed she heard the sound of fighting coming from behind the door.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and both of the Knightmon came flying into the room. They hit the ground with a loud thud. They groaned as their bodies began to disintegrate, sending their data into the air. Suddenly a large, dark figure stepped into the room and began to absorb the data.

The figure looked like a humanoid Tyrannosaurs Rex. His armor was pitch black with a gold trim. Small spikes came out from his shoulder armor along with jutting up his back reassembly terrifying dorsal spines. He wore no helmet, showing his reddish, brown skin, red eyes and the scar that went down his left eye and across his face to the right side. The figures right hand was mechanical but looked twice as deadly as his left hand. He carried a broadsword in his left hand, and a large cannon attached to his right shoulder. He gave the queen a smile before bowing.

"QueenPeacemon, it truly is an honor to meet you," he said.

His voice was deep and it sounded as if he was some kind of nobleman. He straightened back up and began to walk to her. He walked with a purpose, his head held up high and his back straight. There was nothing wrong with his posture or the way he presented himself. If he hadn't just absorbed the data of the two Knightmon, QueenPeacemon would have found herself quite honored to be in his presences.

"Who are you?" QueenPeacemon asked.

The Digimon stopped.

"Of course, how rude of me, I am Tyrantmon, future ruler of the Digital World," He answered, bowing again.

"So you're the one who's been waging war in the other servers," QueenPeacemon said angrily.

"Guilty as charged" Tyrantmon said, with a sinister smile. "I'm so glad you've noticed my warlords and mine's little advances. I was afraid we'd never get your attention,"

"You've killed countless of innocent Digimon," QueenPeacemon told him.

"All mere casualties of war, besides we Digimon never truly die. Our data just gets recycled when defeated in battle or when our time has come," Tyrantmon told her.

"Yes true, but if you absorb their data you kill them!" QueenPeacemon shouted.

Tyrantmon seemed taken aback by the sudden burst of anger from the peaceful queen, this caused his smile to broaden.

"My, you are a feisty one" He replied. "You know for someone who preaches peace so much you've waged quite a lot of wars,"

Tyrantmon moved to the portrait over the fireplace as QueenPeacemon replied.

"The battles my generals led my armies into were fights against those Digimon that refused to negotiate and only were endangering the lives of others," She answered.

"Still you've slaughtered your fair share of Digimon. Or is your "reforming" process something more humane?" Tyrantmon asked, examining the portrait.

"I've never killed a Digimon in my life!" QueenPeacemon said, defensively. "I help those evil Digimon find the light by reforming them,"

Tyrantmon smirked and slashed the portrait with his metal claw, before turning to face the queen.

"Now I don't believe that. Sure you may speak the truth about some of the "evil" Digimon you've saved but what about the ones that can't be saved? What happened to them?" Tyrantmon asked, walking slowly to her.

"I…I let them be, I let them live their life the way they want to as long as they don't hurt anyone else," QueenPeacemon answered, avoiding Tyrantmon's gaze.

The tyrant let out a small chuckle. "Is that so? What if these Digimon's way of life was killing the innocent, defeating them so that they could absorb their data and become stronger? What if the Digimon, even after promising to stop their violence, continued to abuse one little rookie Digimon? What if they locked that little Digimon in the Virus Server, where the Digimon is found by a sinister Virus Digimon that tortures and experiments on that Digimon?"

QueenPeacemon didn't know how to reply. The Digimon Tyrantmon was describing sounded like a monster that no matter how hard she tried, wouldn't reform and walk into the light. Would she kill that Digimon like she did the others? And what of the rookie Digimon that was tortured? What if that Digimon only wanted revenge and couldn't be talked down, would she kill it as well?

Tyrantmon's smile got even wider when he saw that QueenPeacemon was having some kind of inner struggle. He approached her, arms out stretched and embraced her with a hug.

"There, there, QueenPeacemon, it's alright, we all kill at some point, it's in our nature," He told her.

QueenPeacemon found herself thankful for the madmon's hug. He was right, fighting and killing was in all of the Digimon's nature. She wanted to cry and found herself crying in the arms of the enemy while the battle continued on outside.

Tyrantmon made a surprisingly soothing hush sound.

"Don't cry, my dear, it will all be over soon and you won't have to worry about fighting for peace anymore, no one will under my rule," He told her.

QueenPeacemon found her tears stop coming when she realized what Tyrantmon was doing. She tried to break out of his grasp and found herself shoved against the wall, Tyrantmon's mechanical hand around her throat. She clasped the wrist and tried to pry it off but the grip was too tight. Tyrantmon then sheathed his sword and stroked her cheek, making the same hush sound. QueenPeacemon just struggled even more.

"You see, QueenPeacemon, there is no such thing as "peace" it's a myth. While war is very much a real thing, it provides us with a purpose, a reason to live. While peace, peace makes things worse. We only pretend to enjoy peace because we are brainwashed into thinking that it's a good thing, but in reality we hate it. In reality all we want is war so that we can see the ideals and beliefs that we hold true smoother those who hold different opinions until everyone believes the same thing we do" Tyrantmon told her. "Peace can never truly exist because of this. Everyone wants to do their own thing but they can't because it'll interfere with what someone else wants to do. The solution to this never ending conflict is war and without war life can't prosper. Our world is living proof of the benefits of war,"

QueenPeacemon barley managed to shake her head.

Tyrantmon just chuckled.

"So naïve, so blinded by the lies of your own preaching" He told her, disappointment in his voice. "But no matter, you'll soon see things my way,"

Tyrantmon then placed his left hand on her stomach.

"**Power Corrupt!**"He shouted.

His hand on her stomach soon then began to glow black. QueenPeacemon let out a loud scream of pain, when suddenly a bright light engulfed QueenPeacemon, sending Tyrantmon flying. QueenPeacemon slumped to the floor, breathing heavily.

Tyrantmon stood back up and looked at her to see that she remained the same. Tyrantmon then looked at his left hand to see it burned. He let out a rumbling growl and approached her.

"I'm impressed, no one's ever resisted the power of my Power Corrupt before," He told her.

QueenPeacemon just looked up at him before trying to get up.

"No matter, the Digital World is as good as mine as soon as my warlords finish off destroying your pathetic little Peace Warriors," He said.

QueenPeacemon mumbled something and shook her head. Tyrantmon knelt down and was about to ask her to repeat herself when a Digimon entered the room. This Digimon was wearing light green and black armor and a cape. The Digimon resembled a humanoid weasel.

"Master, master," The Digimon said, his voice a little high pitched.

"What Weaselmon?" Tyrantmon asked.

"The…the weapon pieces they are not here," Weaselmon answered.

"What!?" Tyrantmon growled.

Weaselmon fell backward and quickly got to his knees and began to beg.

"Please, Tyrantmon, my lord, don't hurt me" He pleaded. "I thought that Vulcanusmon would have brought them here to hide them from you,"

Tyrantmon growled and stood up, loaming over the smaller Digimon, when suddenly he heard laughter. He looked behind him to see that QueenPeacemon was trying to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyrantmon growled.

QueenPeacemon stopped laughing and stood up.

"The pieces of the weapons are hidden but they were given to five Digimon to protect and hide them" She told him. "The funny part is that you in trusted Weaselmon to find them,"

Tyrantmon looked back at the Digimon and huffed.

"You're right; I should have let a more competent Digimon handle this," Tyrantmon said.

Weaselmon just shot QueenPeacemon a glare.

"I promise my lord I will find the pieces and bring them to you," Weaselmon told him.

"You better," Tyrantmon said with a growl.

"The weapon pieces are the least of your worries," QueenPeacemon told them.

Tyrantmon returned his gaze on QueenPeacemon.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Before I had Vulcanusmon begin construction on the weapon, I sent six Digivices to the Human World," QueenPeacemon said.

Weaselmon gasped while Tyrantmon just sneered at QueenPeacemon.

"Ha, you think six humans can save you? They are no match against my armies," He told her.

"Maybe alone, but together they will gather the five pieces of the weapon, activate it and destroy you," QueenPeacemon said.

"Not if I get to them first," Tyrantmon said threateningly.

"It still wouldn't matter. Even if you manage to corrupt one of them, the others will save the corrupt one" QueenPeacemon told him. "Then they will seek the pieces of the weapon and destroy your armies as they become more powerful. Finally, they'll use their combined power and the weapon to destroy you, once again bringing peace to the Digital World,"

Tyrantmon growled and begin to withdraw his sword when the voice of another Digimon stopped him.

"The enemy forces have been completely annihilated my lord," the smooth voice said.

Tyrantmon and the others turned to see a Digimon dressed like some kind of vampire lord kneeling on the ground his head bowed.

"Myotismon, that is good news," Tyrantmon said, addressing the newcomer. "And your sure there no survivors?"

"Yes, my liege, those that hadn't already escaped have been deleted or have surrendered," Myotismon answered.

"Excellent, imprison the generals and those that may hold key information in the Shadow Server, execute the rest," Tyrantmon told him.

"Of course, my lord, and what about those that had escaped?" Myotismon asked.

"Hunt them down," Tyrantmon ordered.

"It will be done," Myotismon said, with a sinister smile.

The vampire Digimon then got up gave a small bow to Tyrantmon, and left to relay Tyrantmon's latest orders.

Tyrantmon rubbed his chin in thought.

"Team Shadow has been very useful to me; perhaps I should have them hunt down the weapon pieces" Tyrantmon said aloud to himself. "They have yet to disappoint me and I'm sure they'd be able to get the job done,"

Weaselmon crawled over to Tyrantmon and began to beg again.

"Please, Tyrantmon, my master, give me one last chance. I won't fail you this time I promise," The weasel begged.

Tyrantmon thought it over and decided to take pity on the fool.

"Very well, Weaselmon, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Find all five pieces of the weapon and be rewarded, fail and I'll feed to you Mega Arukadhimon," Tyrantmon told him.

"Yes of course master thank you," Weaselmon said, kissing Tyrantmon's boot.

Weaselmon then got up and hurried out of the castle. Tyrantmon then returned his attention on QueenPeacemon. He knew that he should kill her now, but her death might cause even more trouble than if she was alive, plus she probably has a lot of important information that could be forced out of her and used against anyone that tried to free her. Tyrantmon smirked and grabbed QueenPeacemon by the wrists and dragged her out of the castle into the courtyard.

The courtyard along, with several of the walls of the castle, were completely destroyed. Tyrantmon's forces walked among the wreckage looking for any survivors and anything that might be valuable. As QueenPeacemon was dragged by Tyrantmon she spotted Tactimon still fighting with Dorbickmon.

Tactimon looked heavily damaged, his armor scuffed with burn marks, while his opponent showed that he had taken his fair share of a beating during the battle.

The two stood staring at each other their swords out front at the ready, both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Tyrantmon continued to walk without noticing the standstill of the two top generals.

"We have what we came for, let's pack it up and return to the Tyrant Sever to recover and plan our next step" Tyrantmon shouted to his army. "There is a war coming and I want to be ready for it"

A portal then opened up in front of Tyrantmon, a swirling mass of green data. He then stepped through it, dragging QueenPeacemon along as the rest of his army followed. Dorbickmon lowered his sword and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I guess we'll have to finish this some other time then Tactimon" He told him. "I hope to witness your full power then,"

Dorbickmon then disappeared into the portal and it closed before Tactimon could follow through. Knowing that QueenPeacemon was most likely a prisoner and that he was too weak to attempt a rescue, Tactimon opened a portal of his own and stepped through it.

He arrived in the Cave Server. Here he planned on recovering his strength and putting together an army so that he could lead an attack on the Tyrant Server and rescue QueenPeacemon. Until then, Tactimon, hoped that the chosen Digidestened would be able to hold of Tyrantmon's armies while he created the Resistance that will fight alongside them.

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Also I thought about attaching links of pictures of the canon to help so how what they look for readers that haven't seen/heard of the canon Digimon before. If that will help let me know. I would attach pics of Tyrantmon and QueenPeacemon but I am bad at drawing so maybe when I improve on that skill I will until then. Stay Tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	2. Mulan's Journey

Chapter 1: Mulan's Journey

The Satos' household was filled with the smell of a delicious breakfast being cooked. A Japanese woman was at the stove cooking while her husband helped prepare the meal. They were cooking the breakfast because today was a special occasion, today was their eldest daughters sixteenth birthday.

"Mulan, sweetie, it's time to get up breakfast is almost ready," Mrs. Sato yelled upstairs.

In a bedroom on the second floor a, young, female teenager barley stirred at the yell as she slept. She often slept past breakfast during the summer and since it was a weekend she was determined to get in an extra hour of sleep. Unfortunately for the teenager she wasn't going to get that extra hour for her younger sister was planning a rude awakening for her older sister.

The younger sibling tip-toed into the room quietly, making sure not to step on any of the junk that covered the floor of the room. She approached the bed quietly and withdrew the air horn form behind her back. She placed it right next to the ear of her sister and pressed the button. Suddenly the quiet, peaceful house was filled with the loud noise of the air horn.

The girl in the bed jumped up in a scream at the noise while the younger one hide the air horn behind her back and tried to hide her laughter. The elder looked around before her eyes fell onto her younger sibling and they filled with hatred.

"What the hell, Lucy?" the girl shouted.

Lucy, trying her best to continue to hide her laughter, simply said. "Mom said it's time to get up, Mulan,"

"Yeah well you didn't have to go and blow my eardrums out," Mulan told her.

Lucy smiled and said. "I know but I wanted to give you a special birthday wake up call,"

Mulan glared in reply and tried to grab her younger sister. She was too fast however and was out the door and on her way downstairs before her sister could give chase.

"Little brat," Mulan said to herself as she got out of bed.

She moved to turn on her bedroom lights before moving to her closet. She opened it and pulled out her favorite outfit. A plain red T-shirt, a pair of jean shorts that reached her knees and finally her favorite jean jacket. Once she was dressed she hurried downstairs to join her family.

When she got down into the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table reading the newspaper as usual while her annoying, brat of a sister sat at the table eating. Mulan pulled herself a chair and sat down, shooting a quick glare at Lucy as she did so.

"Don't tell me you two are already fighting," Her mom asked, placing a plate in front of her.

"Well maybe, Lucy, should learn not to blow an air horn in someone's ear," She said, still angry.

"Lucy, I thought I told you to be nice to your sister today," Her mother told her as she sat down.

"I know mom, it's just I had to get it out before the day continued" She said, putting on her innocent act. "I'm sorry, big sis,"

"Whatever," Mulan said with an eye roll.

"Honestly you two are both mature girls you'd think you wouldn't fight as much now" Their mother said. "I remember when you two used to be the best of friends and now all you do is fight. Can't you two get along for one day?"

"We could if, Lucy would cut the whole perfect little angel crap and be herself for once," Mulan said.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a terrible older sister and actually be nice to me maybe I would return the favor," Lucy said back.

"Bullshit we both know you're the one that starts all the fights, because you're such an attention whore," Mulan said angrily.

Lucy gasped and turned her puppy dog eyes on her mother and began to fake sob, causing Mulan to roll her eyes.

"Now, now, girls let's behave and at least pretend to like each other" their father said from behind his newspaper. "After all today is a special day,"

"Your father is right, in celebration of Mulan's sixteenth birthday you two should put your differences aside and enjoy the day," Their mother told them.

"Yes mom," Lucy and Mulan said in unison.

The two shot each other a quick glare before deciding to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, Lucy helped her mom with the dishes, while Mulan went with her dad upstairs.

"I've got something to give to you," Her dad told her.

The two went into the master bedroom and while her dad dug around in the closet for something, Mulan sat on the bed and waited.

"Aha here it is," her father said.

He then joined Mulan on the bed and handed her a box. The box was old and wasn't wrapped in any way.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it and find out," Her dad answered.

Mulan lifted the lid of the box to reveal a pair of goggles. The goggles were large and looked like the ones pilots would ware when flying one of those open cockpit planes. Mulan's heart skipped a beat when she saw them and had to fight back the tears.

"Grandpa's goggles," she said, her voice weak.

Her dad nodded.

"I remember all the stories your grandfather would tell me of how you would always wear those goggles when you were staying with him and that no matter how hard he hid them you would always find them" Her father told her. "Before he passed away he made me promise that I would give them to when you need to be reminded the most of who you used to be,"

Mulan didn't say anything as she looked at the googles.

"I know times have been rough for you, Mulan, since grandpa passed away and I've seen how it has changed you. As your father I love you for who you are no matter how you act, but I think now is the time for you to go back to a much happier you," Her father continued.

Mulan replied by hugging her father as the tears rolled down her face.

"Thank you papa," Mulan told him.

Her father hugged her back and said, "Don't mention it kiddo,"

Once Mulan had got all of her tears out she kissed her father on the cheek before rushing to her bedroom with the box containing her grandfather's googles.

Once inside her room she closed the door and stood in front of the body mirror that stood in the corner of her room. She gingerly took the goggles out of the box and placed them on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The goggles looked like they were made for her to wear and complimented her style well. Since she always kept her hair cut short, just touching her shoulders, the googles helped greatly with keeping the hair back.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and knew that today was going to be a great day. With a new since of purpose, Mulan hurried out of the house to enjoy her birthday.

As she walked down the street of the suburban neighborhood that she and her family lived in, she began to contemplate how she should spend her birthday. Should she contact some of her close friends and see if they wanted to hang out or go back home and spend time with her family?

She let out a sigh as she continued on her walk. She wasn't very good at making decisions and preferred to just go with whatever she felt like doing at the time, but today, Mulan wasn't exactly filling up to anything. The summer was almost over and she had spent most of it with either her friends or her family. Now that she was sixteen she was getting even closer to adulthood and was craving something new in her life.

Ever since her grandparents had passed away, Mulan, had lost all since of adventure and spent most of her time in her room, alone, until her parents managed to convince her to go out and do something. It helped keep her mind off her grandparents but didn't make Mulan feel any better. Now that she had her grandpa's goggles on her head, Mulan felt like she could do anything, like going on some grand adventure.

She let out another sigh.

"First I didn't want to do anything and now suddenly I want to go on some adventure? Geez, Mulan learn to make up your mind," She said to herself.

"Don't forget you're talking to yourself," Said a voice from behind.

Mulan turned to see her little sister Lucy skipping along behind her.

Mulan rolled her eyes and asked. "What do you want Lucy?"

Lucy skipped up to her older sister and smiled up at her.

"Mom and dad wanted me to remind you that if you're going to stay out on your own to be home by supper," she answered.

"Right well thanks for reminding" Mulan told her. "Now beat it I need some time to myself,"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say big sis, it's your birthday,"

Lucy then skipped on ahead and around the corner.

Mulan waited awhile to allow her younger sister to get quite a ways ahead of her so she didn't have to deal with her when suddenly she heard the sound of a car horn followed by a scream.

"Lucy!" Mulan shouted.

Mulan ran down the street and around corner to see her sister standing in the middle of the street and that a car had crashed into the side of a wall. Mulan quickly ran up to her sister.

"Lucy are alright?" Mulan asked.

Lucy quickly turned and hugged her older sister.

"It was terrible, Mulan, I was skipping down the sidewalk when suddenly this car come veering out of nowhere and almost hits me," Lucy answered.

Suddenly the car door opened and a man stepped out. He didn't look to be hurt and hurried out to the two of them.

"Are you alright young lady?" the man asked?

Lucy nodded her head, still clinging to her older sister.

"I'm sorry I almost hit you, I don't what happened?" the man apologized.

"What do you mean?" Mulan asked.

"Well I was driving down the road when suddenly I heard this weird noise come from my radio, next thing I know I'm losing control of car and about to hit this innocent girl," The man told them, scratching his head.

As the three stood there wandering what happened, Lucy suddenly looked up and down toward an ally.

"Did you hear that, Mulan?" She asked.

"Hear what Lucy?" Mulan asked back.

"That voice, it almost sounds like someone is calling out to me for help," Lucy answered.

Suddenly Lucy let go of Mulan and ran down an alleyway. Mulan was quick to give chase.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Mulan shouted after her sister.

As Mulan chased after her younger sister she suddenly heard a noise. It was a strange noise, almost static like yet calming as well. As Mulan listed more closely she recognized it as a female's voice.

"We need your help" the voice said. "Our world is at war and we need your help to restore the peace,"

Mulan ignored the voice, desperate to find her sister. She turned around the corner to find Lucy standing there, staring at the dead end wall.

"Lucy! What the hell?" Mulan asked. "You know not to run off like that,"

As Mulan approached her sister she saw what she was staring at. Hovering in the air in front of her sister in a strange, glowing, bright light, was a white bird-like object. Mulan took a step closer and grabbed her sister by the arm.

"Come on, Lucy, let's get out her," Mulan told her.

Lucy however didn't budge, her eyes fixed on the object in front of her. Mulan tugged on her arm but yet her sister didn't move. Mulan tried again but instead of getting a response from her sister the bird object spoke.

"It is time children" The object said. "For you to accept your destiny and save the Digital World,"

Mulan was about to ask what it meant when suddenly the two were engulfed by a bright light. Mulan shielded her eyes with her arms and when she removed them she found herself floating down some kind of strange green tunnel.

She looked around the tunnel only to find no trace of her younger sister.

"Lucy!" She shouted out. "Lucy where are you?"

"Do not worry, child, your sister is safe," Said the voice again.

Mulan looked around the tunnel but couldn't see anyone else.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Mulan asked in a panic.

"You are being transported to the Digital World. There you and your sister are needed to help restore the peace and end the war brought on by Tyrantmon," The voice answered.

Mulan opened her mouth to ask another question but she was interrupted by the voice.

"All will be explained in time young warrior, but it is up to you and the other five destined humans to come together and use your combined strength to bring peace to the Digital World," The voice explained.

Suddenly a strange red device about the size of a smart phone appeared in front of Mulan. It had a large rectangular screen that took up the top portion of the device with three buttons underneath. The middle button was the largest of the three and was green while the button on its left was an arrow pointing left with the button on the right pointing right.

"This is your Digivice" The voice explained. "It will help you on your journey,"

A light at the end of the tunnel suddenly appeared and began to grow brighter as she approached it.

"Good luck, young warrior, the faith of both our worlds rests on your shoulders," The voice said.

Mulan let out a scream as the light engulfed her.


	3. The New World

Chapter 2: The New World

"Hey are you oaky?" Came a voice

Mulan began to stir in response to the voice.

"Don't crowd her you oaf, you'll startle the poor thing," came another, slightly higher pitched voice.

Mulan opened her eyes slowly and let out a groan as she awakened. When her eyes were fully opened she came face to face with a strange purple creature that was covered in fur and had a red triangular jewel on its head and looked somewhat like a dinosaur.

"What the!" Mulan screamed as she scooted back from the creature.

"I told you, you would startle her," said a flying, cartoonish looking bee creature.

"Oh what do you know, FanBeemon" The purple creature told the bee. "Besides how else was I supposed to know if she was alright or not?"

"There are other methods you know, Dorumon," FanBeemon told the purple creature.

Dorumon just rolled its eyes and approached Mulan who was pressed up against a tree watching the creatures with terror in her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Dorumon, what's your name?" Dorumon asked her.

"Stay back you-you whatever you are," Mulan told it.

Dorumon gave her a confused look before saying. "Stay back you-you whatever you are? That's a weird name for a human."

FanBeemon shook his head in sad disbelief. "That's not her name,"

Dorumon's ears flattened against his head. "If that's not her name then what is it?"

"It's Mulan," She stated. "My name is Mulan, now leave me alone,"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Mulan" FanBeemon told her, hovering closer but keeping his distance.

"What why not?" Mulan asked.

"Because you're our war general," Dorumon told her with a smile.

Mulan gave him a confused look.

"Allow me to explain. You see we are looking for a general to help us in the war against the Tyrant Armies and you happen to be both a human and have a Digivice, so that makes you a Digidestined," FanBeemon explained.

"Digidestined?" Mulan asked.

"Yep! A human wielding a Digivice destined to help the Digimon save the Digital World," Dorumon, clarified with a smile.

Mulan held her head in her hands and shook it. "No that's not possible, Digimon don't exist,"

"Sure we do!" Dorumon exclaimed. "We exist just like you humans do,"

"This has to be a dream" Mulan told herself. "Yeah that's it, this is just a dream,"

Fanbeemon and Dorumon gave each other a worrisome look as Mulan continued to talk to herself.

"Yep this is all just a dream, I must have taken nap when I went back home and any minute I'm going to wake up in my bed," Mulan told herself.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she tried to will herself awake. When she opened her eyes she saw Dorumon and FanBeemon still staring at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and tried pinching herself.

"Why isn't this working?" She asked as she continued to pinch herself as she stood up.

"Are humans usually this weird?" Dorumon asked FanBeemon.

"I'm not sure, I've never encountered a live human before," FanBeemon asked.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to be the brains of the group," Dorumon frustratingly told him.

"Just because I received a vast education while I was working at the Royal Base doesn't mean I know how a being of legend acts," FanBeemon countered.

"Then maybe the Royal Base should work on its education system more than worrying about staying a secret, covert base then," Dorumon told him.

FanBeemon and Dorumon then entered an intense glaring contest and it looked like they were about to fight. Mulan let out a sigh of disappointment and decided to intervene.

"Well it looks like this isn't a dream," She said sadly.

"Yep" Dorumon told her, happy to see her talking.

"So if this isn't a dream and I'm supposedly in the Digital World, where exactly am I in the Digital World?" She asked.

"The Forest Server" FanBeemon answered. "A larger forest area within the Plain Server,"

"Forest Server?" Mulan asked.

"That's right, each area of the Digital World is divided into servers. Some of the servers are larger than others and contain other servers within them while some servers are their own separate world that can only be accessed by a DigiGate," FanBeemon explained.

"Okay so now that I'm here what do we do next?" Mulan asked.

Dorumon ran up next to Mulan and proudly declared. "We go to war!"

"War?" Mulan asked.

"Correct, I am afraid. You see the Digital World is being ravaged by a war started by the tyrant Digimon, Tyrantmon" FanBeemon Explained. "Most Digimon prefer to stay out of this type of ordeal and hide away until the world is saved by the Digidesteined of legend, while other Digimon, like ourselves, prefer to fight instead of waiting around for Tyrantmon's armies to invade our villages,"

"Oh…I see," Mulan said with a sad nod. "So you want me to help you in fighting this war?"

"Exactly! Now that we have you and a Digivice we'll be able to Digivolve and stand a fighting chance against that bully's armies and become the saviors of the Digital World!" Dorumon exclaimed, striking a pose.

Caught up in the excitement and Dorumon's energy, Mulan couldn't help but find herself ready and excited to be a part of the team. Yet she couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something.

"Alright, I guess I can give this general thing a try," Mulan told them.

"Great! Now we just have to go back and grab-," Dorumon started.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion in the distance and a plume of smoke could be seen coming out of the tree tops.

"What was that?" Mulan asked.

"Dorumon that smoke looks like it's coming from the village," FanBeemon told him.

"You right which means Ryudamon and the others are in trouble" Dorumon told them. "Come on we have to help,"

Dorumon then took off in a sprint toward the sounds of battle. FanBeemon quickly followed after him.

"Wait! Shouldn't we come up with a plan or something?" Mulan asked as she hurried after the two Digimon.

"We don't need a plan, we have you," Dorumon answered, not even pausing to give an encouraging smile back.

Mulan glanced at the ground as she ran after Dorumon and Fanbeemon. Maybe she did rush into this a little. She never got into fights at school or otherwise and didn't know the first thing about war or how to win. Her whole life seemed to be changing so fast and she wasn't even sure if she was ready for that change.

She looked up to see that they were approaching a clearing of some kind and saw what looked to be small huts. _Now's not the time to worry about the pace my life is changing _Mulan thought _I have to worry about the situation at hand and then, if I have time, I can consider my life. _

With that aside Mulan hurriedly joined Dorumon and FanBeemon in the village only to gasp in shock at the sight she saw.


	4. Team Savior to the Rescue!

Chapter 3: Team Savior to the Rescue!

Mulan gasped at the sight she saw when she arrived at the village. Several goblin like Digimon were running around, waving their clubs like wild as they chased after several tiny Digimon. The village was composed of several grass huts and some of them even seemed to be on fire.

Mulan watched in both horror and awe as she watch the sight unfold before her. She couldn't believe what she saw yet everything seemed so real. Dorumon and FanBeemon were battling some of the Digimon while Mulan watched on. As Mulan watched, one of the goblin Digimon saw her.

"Uh-oh a human! I better tell the boss about this," the Digimon said aloud before running off.

"Mulan look out!" Dorumon shouted at her.

Mulan turned to see one of the goblins running straight at her. Mulan was too shocked to move or do anything as the Digimon ran at her.

"**Helmet Reversal!**" came a slightly feminine shout.

Suddenly an armored Digimon appeared in front of Mulan as the goblin Digimon swung its club. The club hit the armored Digimon square on the helmet. The goblin Digimon let out a gasp of surprise as the hit bounced off the helmet and the armored Digimon countered with a headbutt to the goblin Digimon's chest, sending it flying backwards.

"Whoa" Mulan said

The armored Digimon turned to Mulan as Dorumon and Fanbeemon joined them.

"Ryudamon! You're all right!" Dorumon said happily.

Ryudamon nodded before saying, "The Goblimon are destroying the village and capturing the young Digimon. We owe it to the village to help them,"

"Right, You and I will take care of the Goblimon. Mulan, I want you and Fanbeemon to gather up the In-Training Digimon and get them to safety. It's also important we find out where they are holding the captured Digimon," Dorumon ordered them.

Mulan was surprised by Dorumon sudden change in demeanor. When she first met him, he seemed so cheerful and innocent but now seeing him battle, he was composed and confident.

"I saw the Goblimon putting the Digimon in a large cage in the center of the village before I came looking for you. If we can distract the Goblimon long enough for Mulan and Fanbeemon to free them, it'll give them plenty of time to get out to safety," Ryudamon suggested.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Team Savior it's time to save the day!" Dorumon shouted.

Dorumon and Ryudamon ran off to battle a group of Goblimon who had a group of plant looking baby Digimon in a corner.

"Come, Mulan, we must hurry," Fanbeemon told her.

Mulan nodded and followed Fanbeemon.

"Hey, umm Fanbeemon, what can you tell me about these Goblimon?" Mulan asked.

"Goblimon are the bullies of the Digital World, always picking on younger Digimon because they think they are stronger. They are typically very dimwitted and not that dangerous when alone, but in a group they cause quite a bit of trouble," Fanbeemon told her.

The two rounded a corner and saw a group of Goblimon throwing some Digimon into a big cage full of similar Digimon.

"The boss isn't going to believe the load we got for him this time," One of the Goblimon said.

"Yeah we are sure to get a big reward after this," Another said.

**"Gear Stinger!**" Fanbeemon shouted as he flew into the group.

Fanbeemon then proceeded to fire several stingers at the Goblimon, while Mulan rushed up to the cage.

"Don't worry little guys Team Savior is here to help," Mulan reassured the Digimon.

Mulan quickly untied the vine keeping the door closed, before throwing the door open. She was in the process of helping the little Digimon out of the cage when she heard a loud noise.

"**Bone Club!**" came a monstrous shout.

Mulan and FanBeemon turned to see Dorumon and Ryudamon flying in their direction. The two hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Dorumon! Ryudamon!" Mulan shouted as she hurried down to them. "Are you two alright?"

Dorumon gave Mulan a pained smile as he stood up. "Yea…yeah we're fine that Orgemon hits like a girl anyways,"

"Ha those are bold words for a weakling like you, pipsqueak," said a rough voice.

Mulan looked up to see a large, green ogre creature with its mouth agape walk forward.

"If you two are the best this village has to offer in terms of champions then we should have this place cleared out in no time," the Digimon taunted them.

Ryudamon stood up and glared at the creature. "We aren't finished yet, Orgemon.

"Ha ha, you're brave rookie, I'll give you that but you're no match for a champion level Digimon like me," Orgemon told them.

"We'll see about that, we have our secret weapon with us," Dorumon said.

Orgemon gave them a confused look before his eye fell onto Mulan.

"Oh, so you're the human I was told about," Orgemon said sizing her up. "You don't look that tough to me,"

Mulan took a step forward. "Look here Shrekmon or whatever your name is, you may think your tough but you're nothing but a bully,"

Orgemon let out a loud laugh "Hahaha this is rich, you think you're so tough little girl? Well let's see how tough you talk when I absorb your little friend's data when I beat them,"

Orgemon began to take an intimidating step towards the group. Mulan shrunk back in fear, unsure of what to do. Dorumon kept his eyes on Orgemon, not even intimidated by the other Digimon.

"Alright, Mulan, now would be a great time to make us Digivolve," Dorumon told her.

"What, how do I do that?" Mulan asked.

"You're Digivice," Fanbeemon told her. "It holds the key to Digivolution,"

"Oh right," Mulan said as she took her Digivice off her belt.

Mulan pressed the green button, causing the screen to light up. She quickly used the arrows to change the screen in search for any clue on how to make her Digimon Digivolve.

"I don't mean to rush you, Mulan, but if you could make us Digivolve soon that would be great. Orgemon is getting closer," Dorumon told her, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Mulan pressed the arrow keys even faster but still the screen remained the same.

"I don't know how to!" Mulan panicked.

"Dorumon, we have to fight back in order to give Mulan enough time to figure this out," Ryudamon told him.

"You're right. Alright Team Savior it's time for Operation: Distraction. Let's hit hard and fast, and remember to avoid his club he can hit pretty hard with that thing," Dorumon ordered.

The team quickly rushed forward and began attacking Orgemon while Mulan continued to frustratingly press the keys of the Digivice.

"Come on you stupid thing work," Mulan told it.

Mulan looked up to see that Dorumon and the others were managing to land some hits on Orgemon, but none of them seemed to be doing much damage. Orgemon seemed to be getting frustrated since he couldn't hit any of the members of Team Savior.

"That's it, enough playing around!" Orgemon shouted. "**Pummel Whack**!"

A dark energy began to form around Orgemon's fists before traveling up his club. He then swung the club and a dark blast of energy flew out and hit Dorumon and the others. The blast caused them to hit the ground hard.

Orgemon laughed as he stood above them.

"Haha so much for "Team Savior". Haha the boss will give me a big promotion for taking care of you weaklings," Orgemon taunted. "Once I absorb your data, your little human friend and I are going to have a nice long chat,"

Orgemon raised his club and was about to swing it down on the brave Digimon when Mulan came rushing forward. She quickly moved her body in front of the hurt Digimon so that she would receive the hit from Orgemon's club instead of her new friends. Orgemon didn't even hesitate to bring the club down on them after Mulan made her brave move.

Suddenly, as the club came bearing down onto the young heroes, a bright light shot from Mulan's Digivice. Orgemon Stumbled backwards as the light blinded him.

"Argh! The light! It's too bright!" Orgemon screamed as he shielded his eyes.

"Dorumon Digivolve to" Came Dorumon's voice from within the light.

"Ryudamon Digivolve to" Followed Ryudamon's voice.

"Fanbeemon Digivolve to" Arrived FanBeemon's voice.

Mulan watched in awe as the light emitting from her Digivice engulfed her Digimon and changed them.

"Dorugamon!" Dorumon shouted as his body changed in size in shape and his voice got deeper.

"Ginryumon!" Ryudamon shouted as she changed as well.

"Waspmon!" FanBeemon shouted as he underwent a similar change.

Mulan shield her eyes as the light got brighter but when it died down she was amazed to see that all three of her Digimon had Digivolved.

Dorumon now resembled a large beast-like dragon with wings, while Ryudamon resembled a more slender armored dragon and FanBeemon resembled a large, mechanical armored wasp.

Orgemon gasped aloud and began to tremble when he saw the three Digivolved Digimon before him.

"Th…Three Digivolutions at once," He said in a shaky voice. "But that's not possible."

Dorumon, now Dorugamon stepped forward.

"Believe it Orgemon. Thanks to Mulan's courage and willingness to sacrifice herself to save use we were able to use that emotion and energy to Digivolve," Dorugamon said.

Orgemon took a step back, too afraid to do anything. Then, remembering his honor, shook himself out of it and took a step forward.

"I don't care how many of you there are or what level you are. I'm still going to beat you to a pulp!" Orgemon shouted as he ran forward.

Orgemon rushed the group and raised his club.

"**Bone Club!**" He shouted as he brought his club down.

"**Battle Rod Break!**" Ginryumon shouted.

Ginryumon then jumped forward and turned her body to block the attack as her armor produced a slight glow. Orgemon brought his club down only to have it break in half as soon as it struck Ginryumon's body. Orgemon let out a surprised gasp as a panicked looked stuck his face.

"**Turbo Stinger!**" Waspmon shouted, as he took to the sky.

Waspmon then fired several laser like stinger blasts from his stinger. The stingers penetrated Orgemon through the arms and legs, leaving him even more stunned.

"My turn" Dorugamon said, as he planted his feet into the ground.

"**Cannon**" He shouted as he charged up his attack. "**Ball!**"

Dorugamon then fired a large cannon ball from his mouth that hit Orgemon dead on. Orgemon let out a shriek as the attack obliterated him. Once the smoke from the attack cleared several yellow lights floated into the sky from where Orgemon once stood.

Mulan stood awestruck during the entire battle, not quite able yet to comprehend what she had done and what had taken place. Dorugamon and the others then degenerated back to their rookie forms.

"Yahoo!" Dorumon shouted as he jumped into the air.

Mulan was brought back to reality by Dorumon's celebratory shout and rushed up to the group of Digimon. Dorumon turned and ran to her before jumping into her arms. Mulan wasn't prepared for this and instead of catching the Digimon the two fell to the ground.

"Oh my, are you two alright?" FanBeemon asked as he and Ryudamon rushed to join them.

Mulan laughed as she sat up. "Yeah we're fine,"

"Mulan you're amazing!" Dorumon exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are the amazing ones. I mean you totally kicked that Orgemon's ass!" She told them with wonder.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Ryudamon told her.

Dorumon smiled big and nodded in agreement with Ryudamon.

"She's right, if you weren't here to help us Digivolve we would have been toast," FanBeemon told her, agreeing with the others.

Mulan blushed and brushed back the hair clinging to the side of her face with her hand.

"Dorumon, Team Savior!" Came a high pitched voice.

The group turned to see a bunch of the tiny plant like Digimon hopping towards them.

"The Tanemon and the Yokomon are alright," Dorumon said.

The large group of Digimon hurried up to the team and one of the Yokomon stepped forward.

"We wanted to tell you that all of the Goblimon ran off once you bet Orgemon," The Yokomon told them.

A Tanemon then joined the Yokomon.

"And we wanted to thank you for saving us by throwing you a feast!" The Tanemon told them.

"You don't have to do that, the satisfaction of knowing you guys are safe and your thanks is reward enough for us," Dorumon told them.

Suddenly a loud rumble came from Dorumon's stomach.

The Tanemon laughed and said. "It sounds like your stomach thinks otherwise,"

"Haha yeah I guess Digivolving and that battle really worked up an appetite," Dorumon told them with a laugh.

"Then you'll stay for the feast! It's the least we can do for your help," The Tanemon told them.

"We'll get it ready for you right way! Come with us to the village square," The Yokomon told them.

The other Yokomon and Tanemon cheered as the lead the group of to the center of the square. Mulan stayed, seated on the ground with a smile on her face as she watched them all go. She couldn't believe the birthday she was having and just needed a minute to take it all in.

"Mulan!" Dorumon shouted as he rushed back to get her.

Dorumon rejoined Mulan and gave her a concerned look.

"Is everything alright, Mulan?" He asked.

Mulan gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah I just needed a minute,"

"What for?" Dorumon asked.

"To take all of this in. It's hard to believe I am in the Digital World and just witnessed a Digimon Battle to the death," Mulan told him.

Dorumon smiled. "I understand, it is a lot to take in at once isn't it,"

Mulan nodded and then the two shared a laugh.

"Dorumon! Mulan!" Came FanBeemon's shout.

Dorumon looked back to the village. "We should probably go join the others.

"Yeah" Mulan said as she stood.

Dorumon gave her another big smile before heading off with Mulan following close behind.

_Best Birthday Ever_ Mulan thought as she entered the village with a smile on her face.

* * *

As Mulan and the rest of Team Savior celebrated with the Digimon of the village, a Digimon dressed in kendo training gear watched on from the top of a small mountain.

"Wow, did you see that Master Vergil?" The Digimon asked.

A teenage human wearing a blue jacket, a blue shirt and blue jeans with slicked back white hair stepped up behind the Digimon. The human was carrying a katana and had a blue Digivice attached to his belt.

"I did indeed, Kotemon," Vergil, answered the Digimon. "Three Digivolutions at once."

"Pretty impressive for a newbie, and you have yet to get your Digimon to even Digivolve once," Taunted a female voice from behind.

Vergil turned to see a teenage girl with her long black hair in ponytail, wearing a black leather jacket over a pink t-shirt and black jeans. A pink Digivice present on her belt. She stood with her three Digimon behind her. A yellow, bipedal fox creature, a large imposing lion with a jacket thrown over his shoulders and an adorable pink rabbit creature.

"Kotemon just needs to continue to get stronger, Xena," Vergil told her.

Xena smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe girls are just better Digidestined then boys," She replied back.

Vergil shot her a glare.

"The prophecy says the last to arrive will lead the Digidestened to victory against the armies of tyranny and once again bring peace to the Digital World," Vergil told her.

"Are you saying a girl can't be the leader of the Digidestined?" Xena, asked threateningly.

Vergil, not wanting to anger Xena further, turned away.

"No, I just find it hard to believe that someone like her has the power and strength to lead," He told her.

Xena let out a sigh of disbelief and turned to leave.

"Ever hear the saying don't judge a book by its cover?" She asked him. "Look I would love to debate who should lead us and how to determine if they are right but Renamon and the rest of Team Warrior have to get back to training,"

Xena opened a Digigate and left Vergil there to contemplate what he would do next. Kotemon stood staring up at him, waiting. Vergil stood there staring down at the village before sharply turning around. He then started for the path that brought him and his team to the top of the mountain.

"Wait! Master Vergil where are you going?" Kotemon shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Unlike, Xena, I need more than a show like that to determine someone's worth. If this new girl is the leader of the Digidesetined, I am going to need to test her, to see if she is fit to lead,"

"An excellent idea, Vergil," Said a haunted voice.

Vergil and Kotemon stopped to see a grim reaper like Digimon descend from the sky as a large canine Digimon with a drill tail appeared from the trees.

"Ah, Phantomon, Dorulumon, did you take care of those Goblimon like I asked?" Vergil asked them.

"Yes and with great ease too," Phantomon commented.

"They hardly put up a fight," Dorulumon added.

"Good then you won't be too tired to help me test this new player" Vergil told them. "It'll be good training for Kotemon as well to go against someone his own level,"

Vergil then continued to walk down the mountain followed by Phantomon. Kotemon gave Dorulumon a worried look before the two hurried to catch up with Vergil.

* * *

From the bushes at the edge of the clearing, two pairs of binoculars, had watched the battle from the safety of the tree line.

"Wow, can believe that, sir," A dinosaur like Digimon, wearing navy camo and combat gear, said. "Three Digivolutions at one time,"

"I know, Commandramon, that was quite the show," The human next to him said.

The two put their binoculars back in their holders and glanced at each other. The human was a teenager wearing a camouflage army jacket and similar pants with tan combat boots. On his belt was a holstered pistol, his binoculars and a camo Digivice. The teenager had a combat helmet covering his head. The army apparel and the way the teenager looked made him appear as a solider fresh from boot camp.

"Do you think she's the one, sir?" Commandramon asked.

"I don't know, bud, but we better radio in and tell HQ about what we found," the solider answered.

The two then quickly and quietly ran off into the forest to make their call.

* * *

From the top of the tree a black Monitamon with a biohazard symbol on its chest, had recorded the entire battle. The video was then broadcasted back to one of the many monitors that filled the side of a dark room in a fortress somewhere in another server.

"It appears that the final player has finally decided to show themselves" Came a voice from in the room.

The light from the monitors reflected off of the lens of a person that spoke in the center of the room. The person was completely concealed by the darkness of the room, the only thing visible was the outline of his glasses produced by the light from the monitors.

"Now the games can truly begin," The voice said with a laugh.


End file.
